


He calls himself a God?

by Khohshekh



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khohshekh/pseuds/Khohshekh
Summary: Danny doesn't get it. Why is George seen as the god? He is the lion, afterall...





	He calls himself a God?

Never have I understood why he gets the attention he does. Sure, he doesn’t put out or ask for it, but he certainly enjoys the action. Who wouldn’t, if one was in his position? Who wouldn’t want to be as handsome, as complex, and as loving as he?

But he calls himself a god?!

And what am I, but a mere crack on the sidewalk, everyone carelessly shuffling over like nothing. At least I could wait and watch the sun fall on the sidewalk. However, if he was a god, he was a tragic gambler; with the faith of millions. 

Really, when I had taken the dare to challenge him a week ago today, I had gotten what was coming. I had gotten what I deserved; a rotten rejection and hurtful lecture. All I wanted was submission.

He looked at me like I was history, a distance shadow from his beaming light. Maybe he was a god? Or, perhaps more. Maybe he was just another dent in the heart waiting for me to tumble with the pain. And all I could do was blame myself. 

It was a risk I did not intend to make, and the outcome could be one of the most frightening portent of my life. I tried convincing myself that he was worth it; to surrender myself to his body. If I took a risk, I would already be one step ahead of the rest of the crowd. 

A hand, or even word could turn the tide in my favor. If that was the case, if planned accordingly, he would be on his knees rather than me, begging for mercy.

Precisely 5 knocks on his hotel door and he opens with a shirt in his hand rather than on his back. He greets me, invites me and excuses himself momentarily to the bathroom, and i was left to think for myself, perched on his unmade bed. He left the door cracked, and I could hear the faucet turn on, suddenly noticing my own two conclusions:

A, he excused himself to avoid me entirely, clearly disinterested in what I had to say. Or B, he was actually anticipating a connection, preparing for any encounter whether it be good or bad, leaving it up to me to chase after him. Dammit, he was so hard to read! He left the door cracked for a reason though, right?

Or maybe it was just me being delusional again. With the past argument just last week, how was he supposed to react anyways? Maybe he really was avoiding me. Maybe it was mixed feelings with both of us; the desire to avoid the other, while also hoping an event will unfold between us.

Fuck it. I’m down for any challenge. I follow him inside the bathroom, and he smirks upon my entry, only giving a glance. “Can't wait for 5 seconds for me to finish, Dan?” He says with only a glance. Ass. He turned off the water, reaching for a hand towel to dry.

I turn the knob of the door, closing it completely. I can see his eyes shift with confusion in the mirror, locked onto mine. “Something wrong?”  
“Do you expect me to forget about our previous chapter? A fucking ‘joke’ to you?”  
“Hmm. I expected us to move on. I certainly have.”  
“Not so much me, George.”  
“Yes, I see that now, idiot.” His voice is lighter than mine, but he is clearly fed up. “If you wanted an apology, you could’ve just asked, not be such a dick about it.” He dropped the towel, shaking his head. 

His movements stopped when I touched my hand to his forearm, moving behind him. His bare skin made me more confident, and I was ready to initiate control. My fingers are like soft ghosts that move up his arm to the back of his shoulders, and when I reached for the other, I hear him sigh. Advantage taken over to me, and I push myself onto him, pursing my lips out to taste his back.

“Danny…”  
“Don’t be afraid.”  
“I’m not… I just don’t…” I bit down, moving my palms to his bare hips. This made him quickly respond with a small jump, and he quickly turned around. “Don’t act like you don’t want this, George.” I urge him.  
“And you don’t act like you don’t know what sort of trouble we can get in. You really don’t want to face the consequences, not just from everyone else but especially me…. You don’t know what I’m capable of, Danny…. Especially in between sheets.” He snarls.

“You say you’re a god, then prove it! Punish me like one, since you are obviously have the ego to act like one… and the nerve to talk to me like that.”  
“Son of a bitch… you don't know what you’re getting into…” He moves closer, but does nothing, our nose collide. My breath suddenly stops, and I was almost certain he would kiss me. Instead, he shakes his head, charging out the door once again.

Dumbfounded, I stood there in disbelief and confusion for what seemed like 10 minutes. He practically admitted he wanted to show me how he was in bed, ie, wanted sex, and he just walks away?! What game is he trying to make me play?

When I return to the room, he is turned away, laying in his bed. For a brief moment I wanted to yell; take all anger out on this man. He acted like this just last week when I had told him I wanted him to take me, and he laughed in my face, but now he threatens me with what I wanted. Then I realized that, he was just as bigoted and afraid as I.

Softly I lay next to him, reaching out to touch him once more. I brush what little hair he had, and rubbed my thumb on his forehead, whispering, “I understand if you don’t want me, George. But I’m not a child. If you think I’m disgusting then just go ahead and say it.”

His eyes once again flashed at me, appalled at my statement. “You say I have a big ego. So what if I don't, ah? You want to cry me a river?”  
“Dammit George just fuck me! I know you want it. You can have whatever you want, and I’m practically giving you it all on a silver platter. Just fucking take me!”

He growls, muttering words I couldn’t understand, and harshly pushed me on my back, pinning me down. He was quick, pulling himself through his sweats while I unbuttoned my own pants. He proved to be merciless, slapping my hands away when I attempted to touch myself. With my skinnies on my ankles it made the job easier, and I spread my legs for him. Clearly pleased with the position I was in already, he made no attempt to rearrange. Satisfied enough, our bodies pressed against each other, foreheads tapping, low grunting, meticulous actions.

He’s inside me already, a mere 30 seconds ago I was defying him. This man was not one to go slow, or even prepare. The lack of lubrication was difficult at first, though after his first few wicked thrusts I managed myself alone. His speed was that of a rabbit, and he just kept going…Bad pun.

George hid his face in my neck, trying to resist breathing too loudly, something he quickly malfunctioned at. My own arms held onto him: One in his short hair while the other was indecisive; moving between his back to his ass. He held my waist up, so firm I’m certain it would leave a bruise. 

As quickly as it began, it stopped. I don’t recall his exact moment of ejaculation; but once he pulled out I could feel it pouring out. He sat up, cautiously taking care of me next. I watched his eyes during the final moments before I came. Never had I seen him so flustered. It was gorgeous.

“What a god, to offer both gentle hands while forcing himself to such a peasant.”  
“Oh, shush.” He pants, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. “A god, and his lion. And I tamed you like one.” He gets up, pulling my jeans up himself with my assistance. “You should leave before someone sees you in my room.” He lectures, “I’ll come by in the morning.”

“Oh? Surely you aren’t thinking you want more, are you George?”  
“Can't complain. I want to explore every inch of you with my mouth…”  
“You can do it faster with hands, if you’re impatient.” I make him smirk. “I’d take your clothes off for you.”  
“Please fold them neatly.” He plays my game back, chuckling as he turned in search for a shirt. 

Defeated, but grossly satisfied, I head towards the door. “George…” I say with the door half open. Turning, I see him now with a wife beater, standing with his hands on his hips. “-don’t keep me waiting.” I whisper, and close the door behind me


End file.
